


X Reader - Hetalia One-Shots

by ArtisticTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Erogenous Zones, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Teasing, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticTrash/pseuds/ArtisticTrash
Summary: Basically a lot of sex and such. Not much of a plot or anything.If you want some context or a bad summary, then... each year a human that bears the flag of one or more nation is presented to him/her to fulfill the pleasures of the nation(s) in any manner that they wish.Ongoing. Accepting all kinds of requests.





	1. Russia/Male Reader

“Well, how are you liking it?”

 

“Huh,” you say a little caught off guard. “Uh… I mean yes, Russia looks pretty during the winter.”

 

The Russian man, the one currently speaking to you, nods. “That it is.”

 

You hum in agreement. Currently, you are inside Ivan’s room, or the man who had taken you in once you had discovered the Russian flag on your back. Ivan gives a sweet smile that makes you feel welcomed. You sigh contently as you gaze out the window at the snow-covered ground. True to your word, the winter was absolutely breathtaking but that may be because of how little you actually see snow in your hometown.

 

“So, where is the flag,” Ivan asks as he walks over to you. His height is impressive and he towers over you by several inches.

 

“Oh, it’s on my back,” you reply casually.

 

“Can I see?” You nod and don’t hesitate in exposing your back to him. The long-sleeved shirt hugging your arms as you turn your back to him.

 

“It is nice, don’t you think,” he draws out in his accent that somehow makes him cute but at the same time sexy.

 

“I guess so,” you manage to say as you try to refrain yourself from chewing your lip. Your breath then quickens when you feel Ivan’s hands start to glide up and down your sides and back in a sensual manner.

 

“It is so nice to see someone that fully belongs to me.” Unsure of how to react to his statement, you nod hesitantly. You were informed that Ivan was the personification of Russia, and that was fine by you, but all that really did was make you feel more inferior to him.

 

Ivan seems to have caught onto your nervous habit of nodding your head and chuckles lightly.

 

All of a sudden your half-lidded eyes grow wide and your breath hitches as the gloved fingers rub over a sensitive spot. Ivan picked up onto that as well and runs his fingers over the flag marked onto your skin. This pushes you to bite your lip again to refrain from making any embarrassing noises as your face grows red and your pants grow uncomfortable around your groin. The rubbing gets more persistent and the room starts to feel hotter. Unconsciously, you let out tiny squeaks and moans from the touching.

 

“You like that, da,” he chuckles out as your legs start to shake. You can tell it’s a rhetorical question with your body language as an answer. Now, Ivan only touches that flag on your back which leaves you nearly breathless.

 

“Mmm ahh,” you gasp as you feel Ivan’s tongue lick that sensitive part of your back. You can tell he’s almost kneeling to kiss it but almost all sense has left your mind. With more confidence this time, your moans and noises leave your mouth.

 

“Pl… pleas… please, Ivan, I can’t take it any… ahh ahh, anymore,” you exclaim in the midst of the torturous pleasure.

 

“Alright,” he replies as he stands and turns you around.

 

In a lust filled haze, you just barely register Ivan stripping you of your clothes and being laid down on the large bed in the spacious room. You close your eyes and take deep breaths to prepare yourself. You know that you are to serve Russia -- Ivan -- for whatever he wishes and it’s very clear that Ivan desires to have sex with you currently.

 

The hands come back to your body to touch with the full skin-to-skin contact; the gloves long gone with the thick winter clothes he was wearing moments ago. He takes the mark on your back into great consideration while he moves to grasp onto your already sweating skin.

 

Even though your eyes are closed you can tell that Ivan is staring down at your exposed body. Your face blushes ever darker as you take in account that not only are your legs spread wide for someone you didn’t know barely a week ago but that you’re a virgin who's had absolutely no sexual pleasure this stimulating.

 

Ivan crawls over you and kisses nearly every inch of your body, taking more time to suck and tease your nipples just to hear your voice squeak with pleasure. Just as you are about to complain about the torture again, his slender fingers are placed against your lips. While your mouth is fixated open for breath, he gently slides them inside. “Suck,” he commands in the accent that keeps sending more shivers down your spine. At this point, you are sure he is making his accent thick to delight you.

 

Either way, you comply and start to suck on his fingers. While doing so, you open your eyes to look up at Ivan. You find he’s looking down at you with a lustful smile as you eagerly show your affection through the suction on the three fingers in your mouth. After Ivan is sure that you have wet his fingers in enough saliva, he pulls them away and you start to bite your bottom lip in anticipation once more.

 

When the first finger is inserted there is little pain but discomfort you hope goes away soon. Then as the second finger is pushed in, the small wiggles change to scissoring motion that causes you to groan and push your head further into the pillows beneath you. Sensing your growing pain, Ivan pulls you into another deep kiss when the third and final finger enters. You groan against his lips and try to initiate the kiss but pull away to gasp and groan in more pain, small tears gathering in your eyes.

 

The fingers inside of you first being thrustings which at first amounts to the pain but then hit another sensitive part of your body that emits the long-awaited feeling of pleasure. You arch your back and moan as Ivan works his fingers to hit the same spot over and over again.

 

“Right… right there… Ivan… yes… ahh,” you mutter between deep breaths and moans.

 

Just as the feelings of intense pleasure and heat start to gather more rapidly in your lower regions, the fingers pull away and you whine from the emptiness.

 

“Ah, do not worry pet, this will be much better,” Ivan muses as you watch him position raise your legs and lower body through blurry vision. The realization was slow but the feelings of his large cock push through the tight skin of your hole caused your mind to go blank.

 

Of course, the pain was back again but the whispers of sweet nothings in your ear from Ivan snuffed them away. When Ivan was fully settled he didn’t move which confused you but you quickly understood why and nodded your head shyly when you felt that you were actually ready.

 

Ivan’s sturdy hands hold onto your small hips and slowly pulls himself out. A bit faster than before, he thrusts his body against you and continues this rhythm. The powerful thrusts push you deeper into the bed each time. Eventually one of the randomly aimed thrusts hits that spot in you as before and it leaves you seeing stars with every one of his thrust.

 

You moan loudly and spread your legs further, wanting more of the pleasure. Ivan complies with your silent plea and his paces quicken even faster. If you’re not crying out in pleasure, you’re gasping for breath.

 

All too quickly, the steady pace set started to go erratic and random with its aim. You can tell that Ivan is getting close. He keeps mumbling Russian phrase and words into your ear and over your own noises you can hear him grunting and groaning with the same amount of pleasure. Nearing the end of the sex high, Ivan pulls you close as he encases your lips again. Tongues intertwine and explore the other. One hand moves down to your neglected cock and rubs it with his palm.

 

Your face flushes another deep shade of red as you call out Ivan’s when you cum. The waves from the pleasurable orgasm tenses all your muscles. This involuntary movement pushes Ivan over the edge and he calls out your name in his beautiful voice when he cums inside of your tight body. As quickly as it came, Ivan pulls out and you feel weak and empty.

 

You whine quietly but replace it with a loving moan when Ivan pulls you into his warm arms. He tenderly plays with your hair as you hug and feel his pale detailed skin, noticing a few scars here and there. You don’t want to ruin the moment and ask so you mentally remind yourself to do so later. Your breath starts to slow to a normal pace and you feel your eyelids grow heavy. Giving your eyes a rest, you close them. You can hear Ivan’s deep chuckle through the vibrations in the milky chest you are using as a pillow/large stuffed animal.

 

“That must have taken a lot out of you,” he muses.

 

“Yes, that was my first,” you whisper quietly.

 

Ivan’s muscles tense but he calms down and holds you tighter. “Hm, well I hope it was good for you.”

 

“Thank you, it was.” You smile as you drift off to sleep with nothing but pleasant thoughts.


	2. Estonia/Latvia/Lithuania/Male Reader

“So, I have to do whatever you guys say because I have your flags on my body,” you ask, a little unsure of the situation.

 

“When you get down to it, yes,” one of the men in front of you confirm. The one currently speaking has light brown hair and smiles gently. You can tell he’s being overly nice as of not to scare you away.

 

“Well, what do you want then?” You bate for an answer.

 

“Well, to put it crudely, sex.” You nod but it’s out of habit and your cheeks get a little red. Back at home no one ever really wanted to have sex with you and now three young -- beautiful -- men are asking. Well, at least they are asking.

 

“Okay,” you mumble out and start to bite your lip.

 

“Are you a virgin,” the small blonde asks as he sits down beside you on the foot of the large bed. You nod again and stare down at your feet to try and hide your burning face. 

 

“That’s alright, we will be gentle,” soothing voice allures in your ear, the side away from the other blonde, Latvia. You jerk your head up and look at Estonia’s charming face, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

Latvia jumps up from his spot and pulls you along to go around the bed. By the time you two make it at the desired spot, Estonia is waiting. With shaky arms and legs, you climb on top of the bed and over to Estonia who pulls you into his lap, your back pressing into his large chest. Latvia climbs up to you as well and gently pushes his lips against yours. At first, it shocks you but then you move in sync with him and close your eyes as you open your mouth to let the other in deeper with his tongue. He eventually pulls away and when you open your eyes, you see he also has dusty red cheeks and saliva drooling down his chin. 

 

He wipes the spit away and does the same for you. Another pair of lips finds its way onto your body from behind. Estonia begins to kiss the nape of your neck and sucks on it, surely leaving hickeys for the next day. As the taller man makes his way around your neck kissing, he reaches the desired spot, the small flag on your neck, he gives you no mercy as he abuses the spot. You helplessly moan and gasp, feeling more turned on that before and arching into him while inadvertently giving him more access to your neck. 

 

Latvia makes work of finding his own flag and starts to undo the buttons on the front of your shirt, exposing the glistening skin. Latvia runs his hands up and down your chest, teasing one nipple while he uses his other to touch the flag that borders the navel of your lower waist. Estonia takes over for Latvia and moves his large hands to fondle your chest and squeezes your pink nipples.

 

By now, your pants are too tight around your aching member and you groan in discomfort. Latvia notices and undoes the button and pulls down the zipper as he looks up at you with an innocent yet sensual look that sends more shivers of pleasure up your spine. He pulls down your pants and boxers and stares before using his hands to touch the sensitive organ. The touches don’t last long and are definitely not enough to get you off and ends up being even for of a tease. 

 

“Now, Latvia, do not tease.” Another voice says as you feel another dip on the bed to your right. Latvia scooches over to your left to allow the other man some room between your spread legs. You almost forgot Lithuania was even here but his grand entrance now commences.

 

He uses his slender fingers to pull your chin into another deep kiss while he begins to massage the small flag up on your inner right thigh. You let out a high pitched moan against his lips and when he lets go, you are breathless. The sexual pleasure you’re deriving feels overwhelming and your eyes roll into the back of your head while you body tenses from the oncoming orgasm and cum into Latvia’s hands. 

 

The smaller one chuckles and starts to rub at your flaccid member again with both hands. Lithuania moves away from is own mark to thoroughly suck and nibble at your nipples and chest. Estonia also takes a leave from your neck.

 

“I can’t take it anymore,” he mumbles deeply from behind. You can understand that the situation must also be horrendous on him since you can feel his large harden member trapped in his own pants.

 

Lithuania nods and helps pull you forward in order to give Estonia the room to undress. Although Estonia doesn’t completely undress, he pulls off his shirt and makes sure his pants and boxers are down far enough to not interfere. He pulls you back by the waist, ready to insert himself before Lithuania stops him.

 

“He should be prepared first.” The blonde nods and brings three of his fingers to your lips. Without hesitation, you suck and wet all of them in a matter of seconds.

 

Estonia seems to be in a rush as he wastes no time pushing one finger in after the other in sloppy untimed thrusts. You gasp every now and then when you feel him graze your prostate and when he feels that he’s finally stretched you far enough he removes his fingers. It’s time for the much bigger cock that Estonia practically pushes you down on. Your eyes widen and roll back into your head again. His large cock fills you completely and somehow he has perfectly hit your prostate. 

 

You can hear Estonia grunt and lift your waist again only to pull you down much rougher than before. Although, you felt as if you should mind but you don’t. The roughness Estonia’s being is actually another turn on that makes you moan more as he thrusts his hips against your ass. The fuck seems to be much quicker than you thought and he’s able to pull out to cum on your backside and all down your thighs.

 

Lithuania takes more of an initiative than before and when Estonia moves from his spot behind you he pushes you on to your hands and knees over a laying down Latvia. Through the sex haze, you can tell that Latvia has also freed himself of restricting clothes and has his own hard cock out. Priding on yourself being at least semi-smart you gingerly stick out your tongue to lick Latvia’s member. All your shyness has been set aside for these bold bedroom acts.

 

You can feel Latvia shutter and you decide to take in more of his needy member by attaching your mouth to the tip and going down until your on your elbows. Thinking randomly, you're glad you don’t have a gag reflex or this would be very difficult. Latvia gasps and moans as he puts both hands on your head, making you go up and down. 

 

Lithuania must have noticed you forgotten him over his younger brother and slides his cock into you. You freeze mid blowjob and moan deeply against Latvia. The vibrations are too much for the younger one and he grips your hair almost painfully as he finishes in your mouth. You swallow it all up, ignore the smell and taste, and return to gasping and moaning as Lithuania picks up his pace to catch you off guard again. 

 

His places both hands and your waist and grips it hard, sure to leave bruises, as he thrusts deep inside of you. Your vision starts to get fuzzy and blanks out but you can feel Lithuania goes even faster still. Eventually, you realize he’s come from the warm splatters over your back and your limbs give out. You find rest on the comfy sheets and breathe deeply. Before you know it, your fall right asleep. A content smile across your lips.


End file.
